The exercise of walking is recognized as an aid to health. Among the elderly and the infirm it is sometimes the only exercise that can be easily engaged in. While walking on a level is helpful additional benefits are obtained if the user walks on an inclined surface or up and down stairs. However, many stairs are overly taxing for the aged and those suffering from heart problems.
Furthermore, in many areas the prospect of walking away from the area may cause concern for one's welfare.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of exercising devices particularly those for the relatively aged or infirm in which moderate walking exercise is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for simulating walking are known. These include a baby stair trainer as disclosed in Timoney U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,914. A cross-country skiing simulating exerciser is disclosed in Norton U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,981.
A demountable stairway unit is disclosed in Gnehm U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,653.